


Assassin After My Heart

by Calenhad



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 3 - Fandom, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calenhad/pseuds/Calenhad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor captures a fiery young woman who is determined to get away from him, every time they're near each other thing blow up. Alexia infuriates him and she can't stand being in he same room as Connor. But when they land in a sticky situation with the wrong people will they put their quarreling and pride aside to come out on top? Or will their problems end with one of them dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. /Chapter One/

/Chapter One/  
**  
  
**

//..

I stood in front of Achilles grave. He'd passed away three days prior, in his sleep. I'd buried him, with his family as he'd asked, at pace knowing the Creed would go on. I would miss that old man. He'd taught me everything I knew, about being an Assassin; he hadn't given any directives of where the order should go, only that I should rebuild it back to its former glory. The Templar threat had died down with the death of my father and Charles Lee, with only a few viciously loyal stragglers left behind. I'd taken up the duty of finding suitable recruits and pushing resources toward ratting out the remaining Templar threats. There was little left for me to do, other than give aid to surrounding towns and deal out justice. 

I sighed and walked away from his freshly dug grave and slid my hood on. My hair had grown back, as I hadn't bothered to maintain it. I had received word of a butcher who may have been bribed by Templars to supply fresh meat to the upper class while selling offal to the poor. The people were starving and I had to assist them, not only for moral reasons, but if there was a chance of gaining information on the Templars current activities, I'd take the chance. I cross the grass to the stables and mounted the bay stallion, as the black mare was heavily pregnant. The foal would arrive any day now, Achilles had told me. If it was a colt, I'd name it Achilles, and if it was a mare... maybe I'd name it after Achilles wife; Abigale.

Gently nudging the stallion into a gallop, I set off to locate and deal with the butcher. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

//..

It didn't take long to arrive at the town, but it did take a while to find the butchers store. I had to use Eagle Vision to find the store and though I couldn't see the target, I could see a faint gold trail to follow. This lead me to a two story house,  long and skinny among others of its kinds; alike books on a shelf.  I investigated the obvious points of entry, finding them locked and proceeded to walk around the house, observing it. On the right side of the house, there was an open window, in which a repetitive thudding noise drifted from. I frowned, what was happening up there? A noticed there was a tree awfully close to the house and the tree looked easy to climb. I went to the base of the tree and grabbed onto a low hanging branch and hauled myself up. Once level with the window I saw him, the butcher, clothed in sagging rags, and his head was covered with a hood. 

I readied the hidden blade and moved forward on the branch, closing in on my target. I crouched down and took another step, ready to attack, when the branch groaned underneath me. 

The butcher spun, throwing a large knife at me, then darted out of my sight, most likely escaping down the stairs. I hurried down from the tree to the solid ground below, sap trickling down its trunk from the sizable wound the butchers knife had made.  
The sound of spitting wood caught my attention as the butcher tore out of the backdoor and busted through the wooden fence separating the property from the forest. I gathered my wits and started my pursuit for my target.  
We weaved in and out of trees, the butcher zig-zagged rapidly, an effort proved pointless as I zeroed in. I pushed harder, but so did he... for a butcher he had astounding agility. I looked up and saw that we were approaching a farm, the butcher having suddenly veered off right, heading towards a large decrepit barn, sending chickens flying which promptly earned a rather high pitched shriek from the butcher.  It slowed him down enough for me to close in and capture him. I hooked my arms around his waist and tackled him to the ground, landing with a squelch in a puddle of gloriously wet mud. The mud stuck to our clothing, sucking us in making movement difficult. I managed to find solid ground and pulled myself up into a kneeling position, the butcher attempted to crawl forward on his stomach; with great effort I flipped him over onto his back and without hesitation, drew my hidden blade, poised for the kill. Sunlight kissed the blade, twinkling almost as if in anticipation, and I studied the butchers face for a brief moment, freezing with realization as I did so. Despite being covered in mud, one could not mistake this butcher for a man, but instead a woman, and one not of white origin; and although Achillies had trained me well, I couldn't help but hesitate. Was this my target? Had the information been false, purely Templar garbage? Why was she running, why did she impersonate the butcher and what did she know? I grunted as I hit the mud again, hjer knee having connected with part of my groin. I heard the squelch of the mud as she struggled to free herself and made her escape through the barn.  I pulled myself free of the mud and took off after her. Her clothes were coated in mud which was slowing her down, so I caught up to her with ease. She had turned to take shelter behind a haystack, what she was hoping to achieve by doing so, I was unsure. I pushed harder and dove through the haystack, tackling her once more. I twisted my body so I took the blow, then quickly rolled over so she was beneath me. I pinned her hands above her head and looked down on her. She growled and struggled against me. I pulled her hood down, revealing soft, dark hair. Upon closer inspection I noted her skin had a copper tone, but not the depth of that of a full blooded native, more akin to my very own.

She was clearly not who I was looking for.  
"Where is the man I came for? Why are you in his place and why did you run?" I questioned her. She growled again and struggled against me. "Let me go!" she growled.  
"Answer my questions! What do you know?!" I demanded. She didn't shy away, if anything, my yelling infuriated her even more. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted from my groin; this time her knee had found its intended target. In my weakened state she rolled out from underneath me and ran towards the woods. I groaned and breathed it out before slowly limping after her. I had to stop a few times before I made it into the forest, aching terribly. I focused on the ground, using my tracking skills to follow her path, which wasn't hard seeing as she'd left behind a trail of mud and hay.

Eventually the trail stopped at a creek so shallow it was a wonder it could be called one.There was no tail on either side of the creek, but the mud and sand had been disturbed in the water recently. She was walking in the water; clever girl. I followed the river for a few minutes when I heard splashing and a cursing. She was standing in the middle of the creek, steadying herself. The rocks must been slippery. She hadn't noticed me yet and so she continued on, not getting far before she slipped on a rock. She landed in the water, water spraying everywhere. I chuckled when she stood and rubbed her backside. Having heard me, she spun around to face me and though she was twenty or so meters in front of me, I could clearly see the look of anger on her face. But what really caught my attention was her face, which she had made an attempt of removing some of the mud from. It was clear that she had some of my peoples blood in her. She turned and splashed through the water, once again I continued my pursuit. She turned around just in time for my arms to encircle her waist to bring her down. "Please don't tackle me aaaaaagaiiiin." She said, her pleas were cut of as we landed on the ground with a 'oomph'. "Damn you!" she yelled as I pinned her hands above her head once again. I opened my mouth to question her again when she leaned up to kiss me. Our lips met, making my stomach lurch. The kiss was rough and was completely unexpected, which she had been aiming for. I remained frozen, unsure whether to pull her away or bring her closer. I may have never been with a woman in any way, but I was still a hot blooded man; I knew what I liked. She brought her knee up for a third time, however I was ready; this seemed to infuriate her as she pulled away from me to unleash a feral scream. I stood, pulling her up with me, struggling to retrain her. I grabbed the rope and bound her hands behind her back, earning a string of screams and curses from her.  
  
"You are undeniable the strangest woman I've met" I muttered.  
"Oh, and I bet you've met many, haven't you, Assassin!" she yelled, and implying undertone.  
I was taken aback at her vulgarity, a beautiful vixen indeed, and by her choice of name for me. How did she know I was an Assassin? I frowned and grabbed the cloth from around my waist and walked towards her.  
"Nononononono! No! Basta-" I cut her off by stuffing the cloth in her mouth, sufficiently silencing her protests. She tried to kick me, but I caught her leg and shook my head.  
"Bad idea." her eyes widened, then I pulled her leg, sweeping her other leg out from underneath her.  
  
She landed in a bush, earning me what was sure to be a few muffled profanities. I grabbed another length of rope and tied her feet together. I then scooped her and heaved her up over my shoulder. She screamed some more and wriggled and jolted about.  
I headed back into town to get my horse. I had questions. 

 

 

 


	2. /Chapter Two/

/Chapter Two/

 __  
//.. = Connor 's POV  
-//- = Alexia's POV  
  
  
  
 ****

//..

Setting her down among the bushes, I hid beside her and whistled softly. The horse lifted its head and looked in my direction; I whistled again and this time he came over. Grabbing his reigns, I pulled him into the cover of the forest.

I approached the bush to find she was no longer there, only to spot her a few short meters from the bush, having rolled away, thrashing furiously at her bonds. I walked over and bent down to scoop her up. She screamed a few more times then just sighed, giving up. "Don't bother trying to escape again." I hoisted her up over my shoulder then took her over to my horse. She tried to hit my back a few times, her sharp elbows digging into my spine. In a hurry to save my spine I roughly deposited her on the rump of my horse, grabbing extra rope to tie her down... and to ensure my own safety.

Once secured, I rechecked her gag and choked back a laugh as she tried to bite my finger off. Hauling myself onto my steed, I set off back toward the homestead.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

-//-

I had no idea where we were, these parts of the forest were unknown to me, but I'd gathered that the Assassin was taking me back to his lair. My father had confided in me just days prior about this most serious situation; men were after him, and not to sit down and chat over tea. Or so I imagined. I'd once heard father mention the Assassins to a few men who came to visit every so often, until recently their visits stopped.  He didn't want me to worry - I, the least fragile of his daughters - although he certainly seemed anxious these days, assuring that the doors remained locked and windows sealed with no visitors after a certain hour. And thus I constructed today, telling father to make his usual rounds to customers in town and surrounding villages. I'd reassured him that my sisters and I would be out on the town, in the public eye and made sure guards were always close by. I felt guilty deceiving him, my sisters too. 

He did not stop the horse the whole way through the trek back to his lair, and I could naught hear another sound other than that of the nature around me. I huffed angrily.

We suddenly stopped and I heard him dismount, his boots crunching loudly as he made his way to the back of the horse. He filled with the ropes once or twice before I slid off the horse with his guidance; unfortunately the ropes were too tight for me to inflict significant damage, however that didn't stop me from trying. I believe I manage to kick him in the shin, which seemed to do more damage to my big toe than it did to him.

 With my toe throbbing he tied a length of rope my hands and began tugging on it, leading me on.  I immediately tugged back, not wanting to let this ass take me anywhere. He tugged on the rope again. "I can drag you along or you can come willingly, your choice." he said. I huffed and begrudgingly complied, him giving the rope gentle tugs and me pulling back, hoping to knock him off balance. It didn't work. He started to say something when I tripped, almost landing flat on my face. I straightened myself up and screamed at him, making him chuckle. "Had you not been fooling about, I was about to warn you of those stairs." He said. I cursed some more, my father would be faint at hearing such words from me, and took a small step forward, not knowing where the next step was. "Step." He said. I did. Well, maybe he wasn't a complete ass, but still. He's ass-ish. 

He guided me up the few steps then I bumped into something hard, and warm; him. I thought he might have been guiding me to my death. I beat against his chest a few times then he suddenly grabbed my arm and tugged me along, kicking something. Oh god, where is he taking me? I wriggled about, protesting. "Stop moving or you'll get hurt." he grunted. Too late. I hit my head on something hard, a post maybe. "Ooooohhooww." I groaned around the cloth. "I did warn you." he muttered. We're we in a house? My head was spinning. It suddenly got darker, I could no longer see any light through the blindfold and it got colder. "More stairs. Behave or you will fall and I will not catch you." I shivered, not knowing if he was making a threat or telling the truth; however to this point, I've only been doing myself harm. 

He cautiously guided me down the stairs, my clothes were still damp from the creek. We were descending, going down into what I could only guess to be a basement of types. I sincerely hoped it wasn't a torture chamber. He promptly set me back down and pushed me. I though I was going to hit the ground but instead I met a cold wooden chair which creaked under my weight. When nothing else happened, I assumed that he had slunk away to do Assassin-y things. I shook my head, trying to clear it. I was startled when I felt his hand on my waist, draping something across it; rope. He wrapped the rope around my torso, then my legs and arms, securing me to the chair. Damn him! I wriggled and squirmed. "You are determined, aren't you." he said. "I won't hurt you," he said. Once finished, I winced at the ropes pinching and chafing my skin. I really wanted to kick him right about now. "unless you don't co-operate." he said. I muttered around the cloth when he took the blindfold off. It took me a few moments to adjust to the darkness,  the blinding light coming from above had disorientated me. I guessed he was hiding in the darkness. "Where is he? Why were you in his place, a coward, is he?" his voice drifted out from the darkness. How dare he. I screamed and cursed a few times, his hand snaked out from the darkness, pulling the cloth from my mouth. "You ass! You dirty Assassin bastard! I'll kill you for calling my father a coward!" I screamed. He stepped forward, into the light. "Your father?" He had a smug grin on his stupid face. 

Damn! I'd let it slip out of my mouth. "Where is he?" he asked. I didn't say a word. He slipped his hood off, revealing his copper face, framed by dark messy hair and brown eyes. I couldn't help but notice his lips, the ones I'd kissed earlier. I'd been hoping to distract him, which worked however I hadn't planned on enjoying it. He bent down to my level, looking me in the eyes and mumbled something. I frowned. He said it again. What? I couldn't understand a word he was saying. He said it again, this time he put his hands either side of my shoulders. I looked at him as if he were a madman, well, he was; but even more of a mad man that he clearing already is. It worked. He pulled away from me and I'd realized that I felt a little faint. He smelt completely of man, enticing smells of soap, pine and smoke. He noticed my flushing and I looked away.

____________________________________________________________________________________

//..

I shook my head. She didn't even know her people's tongue, yet she spoke like me. With an mixed accent.

"You do not even know your own native tongue." I muttered in the language that was so foreign to her. She was getting on my nerves. "Where. Is. He?" I growled. She just sat there, face twisted and flushed, mostly out of anger. "Damn you woman!" I yelled. I turned on my heel and left, climbing back up the stairs. "You ass! You're leaving me down here to die?!" she screamed after me. "I wish I could." I yelled before slamming the hidden door. Are all women like her?! Sighing, I headed down to the docks to allow her to cool down. 

 

 


	3. /Chapter Three/

/Chapter Three/  
  
 **  
  
**

//..

I had sent one of the workers to guard the door, mostly to protect us from her. I could only imagine the fury she would rain down on the homestead if she escaped.

When the guard saw me, he sagged with relief,  I had to ask him about the 'guest' several times, shouting so he could hear me. He rambled on about the crazy woman. "LET. ME. OUT! YOU BASTARDS! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME LOCKED DOWN HERE, SAVAGES! LET ME O-"  I threw open the hidden door, her face a picture of fury. She stood there for a few moments before darting forward, trying to make an escape; she was quick, but I was faster. My hand darted out, grabbing her upper arm, pulling her back towards me. She struggled against me, enraged. I was shocked at myself when I'd contemplated, for a brief moment, at ending the cause of the headache I'd had all day. I dragged her back down the stars and was startled by the sheer mess she'd created. Most of Achillies old belongings had been stored away in crated, nailed down tightly to preserve them. That didn't seem to have stopped her. The ropes that I'd tied her in had been cut, not very cleanly but severed nonetheless.   
  
I had sensed the moment she swung at me, a makeshift bat with nails sticking out the sides. She had enough power behind the swing, which was mostly fueled by aggression, however her aim was off as she was on the step below me. I managed to duck out of the way and disarm her quickly. She protested as I dragged her back up the stairs and headed to the second level, intending to lock her in the attic; there was little to break up there.   
  


Getting up the stairs was hard work, I half pulled half dragged her up the stairs. When we reached the top my brow was covered in sweat. "Damn woman! I've dealt with 10 men that are less trouble." I panted. "Don't get any ideas, you Assassin bastard." she spat. I kicked open the door and threw her down, landing with a groan, dust spiraling up around her. The floorboards groaned under our combined weight and she glanced up at me, her eyes wide. "I wouldn't move around much in here, this is an old house after all." She glared at me once again. I left her there in the dusty old attic, glaring holes into the wall, and locked the door behind me.  
  


I sat by the fire in my plainclothes, having cleaned and set my Assassin's garb and armor out to dry after today's events. I closed my eyes, letting the fire warm me, contemplating what'd I do next. I was jolted from the hazy state by a loud thud coming from above. I sighed and stood, heading to the kitchen to grab cheese and bread, grabbing other items on the way.  
  


-//-  
  


I rubbed my backside, sore from when I fell. I'd found a small wooden crate to stand on, hoping to catch a glimpse of my surroundings from the small window above. I'd stood on it on the tips of my toes but still couldn't see out. I jumped to get higher but instead I'd lost my balance and fell backwards. I scrambled away from the window when I heard the handle jiggle, the door swinging open to reveal the ass-ass-in standing there; I'd noticed his clean change of clothes and realized I'd forgotten about my own state. He set a cloth down on the floor and placed bread and cheese in the middle, I was caught off guard by the rumbling sound of my stomach.  Next he put a metal pot just inside the door (a chamber pot, I noted, blushing), a little wooden bowl and a large wooden pitcher filled with what I assumed was water and a blanket.   
  
He had put all the items close to the door, not wanting to give me room to escape. I begrudgingly accepted that I was not escaping tonight. I'd only got a brief glance at the house, two doors I took as my exit; hopefully he would send someone to guard me and I could trick them into letting me out. I'd hightail it back home and clean up the mess before my family returned. Then, we'd all leave this wretched town, perhaps travel to New York, or save some money to go else where. I was startled from my thoughts when he spoke. "Eat. And clean yourself up." I glared at him, wishing that looks could kill. "Or don't. Not my concern." With that he left me once again, key turning nosily in the lock as if it were laughing at me. I picked at the bread, surprised to find it relatively fresh. I chewed noisily on my meal, finishing it quickly. 

My eyes landed on the blanket and went to reach for it when I heard the door unlock again "Some clothes from an friend who works around the homestead. She kindly gave these to me, so please respect them." he said, dumping them beside me.  I almost snapped at him for the snide comment when I remembered the mess I'd made of the basement. I felt a tug of guilt, realizing that maybe they weren't his things. My thoughts trailed off and I noticed him staring at me. He'd changed into plainclothes, the sleeves were rolled up, revealing his burly arms. His pants only went to his knee, showing his long strong legs. I looked up at his face, studying it. He had dark, small unsmiling lips and eyes that saw through anything,  a large but not unattractive nose and a strong defined jaw. His copper face was framed by dark shaggy hair. His skin had the same copper tone to it as mine did; most people may mistake us half bloods as Spaniards, however the language he was speaking before wasn't Spanish. I almost envied him, as he must have grown up with his Native mother or father, running around free in the woods, away from the hustle and bustle of the cities. However I knew that being a Native in this day and time was difficult, many reasons why my sister, Eliza and I, passed ourselves off as Spaniards. My father gave quality meat to a Spanish customer and in return, he taught us a few Spanish words and phrases. ' _It's safer for the both you, for us all_ ' my father had said. ' _I couldn't live if I lost you, any of you_.'  
  
 His eyes flickered to meet mine. "Why are you being so....nice?" I blurted, for lack of a better work. He stood for a moment, eyes sweeping over me and left, making the key laugh at my misfortune again. 

Ass...

[ **A/N:** _The homestead doesn't have an attic, but for the sake of this story, let's pretend there is one._ ]

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. /Chapter Four/

/Chapter Four/  
  
  


 

//..

I awoke early, stiff from yesterdays events. I stood and stretched, groaning in discomfort. I'd heard no further noises from my prisoner up in the attic, which almost made me think she wasn't there, a quick check up said otherwise. I sighed, wondering what I was going to do with her, I still didn't know her name or why she'd disguised herself as her father. I glanced out at the window, the sky heavy with graying clouds. Winter wasn't far away and there was still work to be done. I slipped on a loose shirt and boots, heading down to the stables to check the wood supply.

-//-

I waited until I heard the door shut from somewhere inside the house, hoping to god that he was the only one who resided here.  He'd come to check on me earlier, mostly likely looking for any damage. I would have tried to make another weapon (I was quite proud with my last one) however with few materials I did find, I planned to make an escape. I'd pulled two nails out of the crate I stood on the day before and I was now attempting to pick the lock on the door, my back and legs starting to cramp in this position. I almost burst out with joy when the lock on the door clicked. Success! I tugged it open, taking a few seconds to stretch my legs before creeping down the stairs. Soon loud thudding came from outside, so I stupidly crept over to peek out of the window. The Assassin was standing a few meters away, chopping wood. Despite the gray clouds in the sky, he was shirtless and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. I watched as his muscles moved, working and flexing with the axe. I'd never seen a man shirtless before. My mind flashed back to the day before, when I'd seen his hooded head chasing after me, when he'd tackled me to the ground. Even though he'd shoved me around before, he never hurt me. I remember what it felt like to have his body above mine, his lips melting into my lips.

I'd been so caught up in the moment hadn't noticed he'd stopped chopping wood and was now staring back at me. He had the axe in one hand and stood, facing me. I vaguely remembered seeing a door behind me, I hoped I was right. I launched myself backwards, In the direction of the door. I yanked it open and pushed forward, knowing he was close, I darted down the steps and off the the right, down a well worn road. Instead of veering off left I took a sharp right down a better conditioned road. I heard the trees creaking above me and I swear I saw him up in the trees. Surely not... Running along the road I saw a little path on my left, I darted down there, towards a small creek. I noticed a small foorbridge and some huts on the other side. I was considering hiding in one of those when suddenly something hit me from behind. Or above... I wasn't sure because I didn't stay conscious for long enough to find out.  
  
  


_**A/N:** [Basically Connor chases Alexia from up on the trees. If you've played the game there's a clear path from the homestead, through the trees, to Myriam the Huntress's]_

 

 


	5. /Chapter Five/

/Chapter Five/

 **A/N:** _Updated_  
14/4/16

 

 

-//-

When I woke up I wasn't in the gloomy basement of the Assassin's lair, nor the dusty, unstable attic. Instead I found myself looking upon a familiar roof, wrapped in familiar sheets. I sat up, clutching my spinning head. I rubbed at my bleary eyes and blinked experimentally, taking a few moments for them and the rest of my senses to adjust.

 I was home. Wait, why was I home? _How did I get home?_  
"Alexia? We're back! Oh god, please be okay!" my father called.   
I threw the blankets off and looked down in shock, I was in a dress.   
How the hell did I get into the dress? It must have been Diana's dress because it was too bloody tight. "Alexia!" said the devil herself. If I was right in assuming that the Assassin, or one of his compadres who wrestled me into this dress, I supposed I could not blame them for mistaking Diana's dress as one of mine, seeing as she forever leave those infernal dresses all around. She'd been ecstatic when I let her have some room in my closet. She'd given up trying to convince me to wear more feminine clothes after that. Diana; She was my fathers first daughter, our father having brought her over when she was a baby, her mother has passed due to illness. My father then met my mother, giving birth to my older sister, Eliza, who too was half Native. 

Diana was the flirt, the feminine one. The one who had many friends and loved to gossip. She often tried to get Eliza out of her shell and me into a big poofy dress. She had been dying to go to Boston to be entered into some form of society for months before father finally caved. He loved us dearly and had admitted to me once that he would be lonely once we were married off and had families of our own. Diana, who had just turned 23, was thrilled at the aspect of falling in love and marrying well. Though it was usually tough to marry into both in this world.

Eliza was the quiet one, who despite being a year younger than Diana, often kept her under control. Eliza loved literature, books, art and history. She often wished we could move to a larger house with a library in which she could store all her books, with room for more. Eliza had read most of the books within out financial reach. The only reason Eliza had went to Boston was because Father had promised to take her to Boston in the hopes she might find one - of a reasonable price-  she hadn't already bloody read.  
  
  I, on the other hand, preferred adrenaline rushes, racing, fighting, climbing and riding and at the age of 20, had absolutely no interest in settling down whatsoever. The Americas hold such amazing opportunities, I could wait to explore them all. With my best friend Meredith of course. We were the same. We both preferred nature than parties, pants than dresses, freedom than marriage; birds of a feather.  

"Oh thank god you're all right! You've been asleep all day" Diana breathed, bursting through the door. Her hands on her forehead and chest. I peeked through the curtains and noticed it was well past noon.

"I felt horrible having left you here all by yourself. I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself," she paused for dramatic effect, of course, "but oh you should've seen Boston! Full of boats teeming with officers! I brought some dresses, oh they're simply divine! I can't wait to see Margaret and Ann, they'll die when they see them! Oh and what will Mr. Harkins think of them, I bought the pretty blue one for him of course.  Oh and you wouldn't be-" she stopped and gasped. "You're wearing a dress! It's my dress of course but that's hardly the matter, you're wearing a dress!" she gushed. Diana jumped about and giggled, rushing down stairs, most likely going to go see her closest friends and gush and gossip to them. Eliza looked at me, brow raised.   
"What? I hardly remember putting it on!" I said, not a lie. "My clothes were dirty?" I knew she saw through the lie, Eliza had washed all my clothes before she left. If she did see through it, she didn't say anything.   
Eliza hugged me. "It's good to see you in once piece, I trust you and Meredith had fun?" she asked, studying me. My sister didn't know the truth about why I stayed home. They both thought I was staying a Meredith's for a few days. I wasn't expected home until tomorrow. "Yes great fun, had a blast." I said, plastering on a smile. 

Eliza saw through that one too. Before she could interrogate me with her frightening gaze - something I was convinced she picked up from our mother or her ancestors- father came trudging up the stairs, boxes and cases in and hanging from his person. Eliza grabbed her case, no doubt filled with books, whilst I grabbed a floral case filled to the brim with equally frilly dresses. I set them down in her chaotic room and went back out to see father. "Alexia, I trust all was well? You've returned a day early from Meredith's? You had a safe stay, yes?." he asked, voice steady but eyes full of concern. For a moment, I thought about telling him the truth, but I had made it back alright - though that was still up for debate-, and thus there was no need to worry my father. I put on a convincing face. "Yes father, everything went smoothly. Meredith and I stayed up to late last night. Rather than intrude on her hospitality by sleeping all day, I thought it best I return home" I said. He nodded and gave me a one armed hug, then proceeded to carry more of Diana's things to her room. I walked over to the window, peering out at the small bustling town below. I wondered, was he out there? Watching me right now? I had a feeling that I'd always be able to see him out of the corner of my eye, but never lay my eyes on him.

\--------

//..

Whilst sitting upon the Richards' rooftop, keeping a vigilant eye, I'd overheard few of the conversations and general family hubbub.

Eliza, was older than her years; she was also native, like her sister. I wondered if they shared the same mother. Diana was a whirlpool of gossip, drama and floral dresses. She was British, like her father. I assumed she was the eldest. And of course, Alexia; the wild, ferocious, foul mouthed, infuriating thorn in my side that I felt partially responsible for. I reflected upon Alexia's earlier comment. She hadn't told her father what had transpired in the past few days. I wasn't sure if it were because she did not want him to worry, or if there were some ulterior motives. I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear the newly fixed back door swinging open. I peer over the side of the roof, seeing Alexia emerge in something a little more her style. I had to laugh when Miriam said she'd shoved her into some dress. To be fair, Alexia had been wearing a disguise when I happened upon her. Not to mention the explosion of dresses inside the house. Alexia, the name suited her.  She wore high boots, laced at the front, simple breeches and a fitted white shirt with a vest over the top with a sash tied at her waist, concealing a row of sharpened daggers. I remembered back to the time she'd almost taken my head off with the meat cleaver.

I silently followed her from the roof tops. She took a few twists and turns, leading us to the other side of town where the houses were in a noticeably better condition than her own residential area. I jumped from one rooftop, onto a chimney then into a tree. I watched as she traveled around the back of the house. At the risk of losing her, I dared make a leap to the next tree. Once I was certain she hadn't spotted me I parted the branches and leaves and watched her from my vantage point. Alexis knocked three times on the door at the rear of the house. A few moments later a fiery headed mess came out, carefully shutting the door behind her before squealing and throwing her arms around Alexia. I guessed this to be Meredith, her friend she'd mentioned in the conversation with her father. The both chatted quietly, too far away for even me to hear. They started to walk off towards the bustling town. I climbed down from the tree and trailed behind them before I could immerse with the crowd, silently observing.

-//-

"What the bloody hell, happened to you?!" Meredith whispered angrily. "I came to check on you yesterday and you weren't there! What happened?! I thought you said you had it under control" I looked around before innocently grabbing her by the arm and leading her to a stall. "What the-" I hushed her and motioned to over in the distance, near fish stall. To an average person he'd look like he was a normal person who interested in buying fish, but I'd know that brute anywhere. "The man? He's attractive I suppose, but since when have you been interested in boys?" I could agree with her on one thing...I shook the thought from my head. "No, remember how I told you about why I was staying behind?" Meredith nodded. I quickly filled her in on _everything_ as we moseyed inconspicuously from stall to stall.

"My god!" she, quietly, exclaimed. "What was it like?" she asked, eyes wide. "Thrilling I suppose." I muttered. "Really?" she asked, I sighed and nodded.

"How dreamy. I wonder if mine will be like that." she murmured.

"What?" 

"My first kiss."

I did a double take. "What?! I thought you were asking about my somewhat traumatic experience, not some bloody kiss!" I half yelled.

"Well what was it like?" She asked, intrigued. I had no idea she was so keen on such answers. I believed that I knew Meredith best, but perhaps I didn't. As of late, she'd been somewhat distant. She'd said her parents had been pestering her lately, perhaps about marriage.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I mean, of course he's attractive. And there's something undeniably and ridiculously sexy about his voice. However it was only once. I;m not sure why I thought a kiss would work in the first place, clearly didn't do me any good" I sighed, watching the star beginning to shine down, like tiny pinpricks of light coming through the richest, darkest fabric to be found. "Oh god, listen to us," I muttered. "we sound like housewives." Meredith laughed and looked back over at the market stall. "He's gone." I looked over to find only the fisherman closing up shop. "Why do you suppose he's following you?" she asked. I shook my head. "I haven't the slightest idea." Meredith hooked her arm in mine and lead me away, my thoughts still on the assassin.

 

 

 


End file.
